terrachaoverse_the_broken_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Santa Maria
"Merry Christmas to all, & to all a goodnight." ~ Santa Maria placing gifts under the tree in the Ledda Residence at the end of The Christmas that Could've Been. Santa Maria is a powerful magical being who is known by humanity as Santa Claus or St. Nicholas; a jolly & generous man who gives presents to all who are good on Christmas. He is a main character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. Appearance As a Human, Nicholas would have dark brown eyes, white hair & a full beard. He also wore special robes when he was on duty. As Santa Maria, he wears black robes, similar to those of Lord Claudius Ko'Al. His face & hands are skeletal, although the latter can resemble human hands as well. As expected, he wears a Santa hat, & sometimes, a red Christmas-themed scarf. He has also wielded numerous swords & lightsabers (green & red colors), as well as a Santa mug from time to time. History Nicholas (last name unknown) was born to rich parents in the Greek, now Turkish village of Patara in the year 230 A.D. He was raised as a devout Christian. His parents died when he was young & it was tragic, so from that day forth he made a promise to the world that he would help other people so that their lives can have longer lasting happiness than his. He made an example of himself by helping the deserving & the needing. His generosity towards the sick & the suffering became well known, cementing him as the Bishop of Myra. Hailed as a saint, he could be considered one of Earth's first superheroes. But no hero is without a villain. The current ruler of the Roman Empire, Emperor Diocletian, detested Christians & ruthlessly persecuted them. Unfortunately, Nicholas fell victim to his wrath & was imprisoned, along with several other bishops, priests, & deacons. He was freed sometime in the year 325. For the next several years up until his passing, Nicholas would secretly join the Jedi Order, learning how to use the Force in conjunction with something new called Christmas Magic. He had this in mind in case he would ever have the chance to rebel against Diocletian & bring justice, but sadly, he got no such chance. He passed away on December 6th, 343, but during his time as a Jedi he learned how to cheat death, becoming a Force Ghost & living on as an immortal spirit. God himself deemed Nicholas worthy of his powers, & he could keep them as long as he would continue his generous acts of kindness by delivering presents to all the good people of the world every December 25th. He was even given his own base at the North Pole. Henceforth, he became known as the one, the only, Santa Claus. There exist a group of 4 powerful spiritual entities tied to the Earth's essence that control the weather & the seasons, called the Weather Lords. At some point in time, the Spirit of Winter had disappeared, possibly killed by another powerful being. God noticed this & appointed Santa as the Spirit of Winter, giving him incredible powers. It was a heavy responsibility both delivering gifts annually &'' keeping the weather steady, but Santa was able to pull it off. He was given his weather powers through a magic red emerald. Throughout the years, Santa had been going neck & neck with the Spirit of Autumn, Equinox, who was contemptful of Santa's constant efforts of starting winter early. This is something Santa had mostly been doing in the 2010's, but has done so before. In 2013, Santa had officially declared himself a brony. On July 13th, Santa had made a special appearance at the Ledda Residence. It would be his first time encountering other supernatural entities that weren't Elves or enchanted reindeer, & it didn't exactly go too well. Sure, he got along well with Almighty Tallest Daniel Ledda, C.O.G. Commander Joshua Bunch, & other characters, but others weren't so kind. Santa had a confrontation with Cannon Tits, Heartman II, & Babyman, all of whom doubted his power & defied his authority. It was also here that Santa claimed that he was a vengeful ghost; he haunts Anti-Bronies, which Babyman is an example of one. Santa also addressed himself as Santa Maria because that's his superhero name. Plus, he recently saw ''Blazing Saddles & wanted to reference a brief scene from it that he thought was funny. Santa would make another appearance on August 17th, where Dan would be celebrating 4 years of being on YouTube. Santa joined the party alongside Lord Ferronidas, Multiversal Emperor Akujin, Billy Mays, & a few others. More particularly, Santa was asked by Dan to search up Princess Twilight Sparkle's name in the YouTube search bar, & to his surprise, it turned purple. This would work for the names of other well known ponies, & Santa approved. Santa made a very brief appearance on September 25th. He didn't really do much, but he did have another clash with Heartman II. At some point, Josh threw a box at him for no reason, but it went right through him because he's a ghost. He also met Sweeper Man, but not much really happened there, either. On October 13th, Santa performed a random dance sequence after the defeat of the Girly Rag of Doom. On May 19th, 2014, Santa did yet another random dance sequence, & also encountered Fallaballa. Santa made an interesting discovery at Josh's new house on June 21st. He found the plans of the Ro-Men on a beaten-up hard drive, as well as explaining why Jeptums come to Dan's house (the walls contain gypsum, which is a delicacy on their home planet), though he could not figure out why the Xobs were invading Josh's house. He left so that he could try to decipher the Ro-Men's plans. Unfortunately, the hard drive was in no condition to be read, & he got no answers. Santa would appear once again on Josh's birthday, where he met his friend, Dawson Moon. However, the two wouldn't really do much good for the jolly aberration, goofing around with him & trying to steal his hat. Santa was originally there to deliver presents, but left because no one would take him seriously. He declared Josh would get coal for Christmas, but Dawson made light of this by stating that he could keep the house warm with it. Once Christmas had come, Santa was a bit tired out from the effort he had to put in this year, so he rested at Dan's place. Unbeknownst to him, Extension Ro-Man XJ2 had snuck in the room he was sleeping in & took his hat. Inside of it was the red emerald, which contained magical powers that Ro-Man absorbed to carry out his evil plan to steal Christmas. He was almost successful, but Dan & Darth Skotádi would work together to stop Ro-Man & redeliver all the stolen presents back to their rightful owners. Santa woke up after Ro-Man left & reconciled for his misdeeds, & was upset that his hat was stolen. Fortunately, he got his hat back, but completely forgot about the emerald. On February 7th, 2015, Santa & Josh played in the snow in Dan's front yard. They mostly just goofed around. During the event, Santa willingly broke one of his swords to hurdle at the Sun for no discernible reason. Santa did not reappear until Christmas, in which he came to Dan's house early to give his tree an inspection, & with that, a new ornament. While he was there, he explained to Dan why he was upset; his weather powers are gone & he doesn't know if he'll ever get them back. This meant that winter wouldn't come in the December of 2015. But his luck changed when Dan revealed to Santa that Ro-Man stole his weather powers, so later that day, Santa paid Ro-Man a visit & negotiated with him. In the end, Ro-Man had little need for the emerald & gave it back to Santa. He was very grateful & gave him a photon blaster as a gift. In the meantime, Dan collected the Christmas wishes of his friends & put them in a golden box. Later that night, Santa would test out his weather powers, but couldn't make it snow; only rain. He came inside & expressed his disappointment to Dan. He was sad that he couldn't make it a White Christmas, stating that it went against the most hallowed traditions. But Dan lifted his spirits by telling him that the snow makes no difference. Everyone will still celebrate the beloved holiday, with or without snow. Santa was pleased, & before he left, Dan gave him the aforementioned golden box. On May 28th, 2016, Juvenile Batman was in Maryland, seeking out a green kyber emerald, & along the way, he exposed Lord Claudius' identity as a Chlorosapien. In a surprising retort, Claudius revealed Batman's identity, which angered the superhero, but Claudius got away before he could get him. Batman was upset, but had to continue his mission. Upon unlocking a metal shed, Santa emerged from within & granted him one wish. Batman asked to have the power of sudden clairvoyance, to which Santa gave to him straight away. Batman thanked the spirit & left, knowing that this new power would help him locate the emerald. Santa would teleport away, though it is unknown as to why he was there in the first place. On Dan's birthday, Santa gave to him a very unique present: the Gear of Continuum. With it, the wielder can slow down or speed up the flow of time. Though Santa assumed Dan to have chronokinetic powers already (which he didn't), he gave it to him, anyway. On November 27th, Santa was practicing his weather powers in Dan's backyard, greeting him along with Katelyn Gates. He divided the backyard into two different climates; one where it's snowing & one where there's not a whole lot of snow. They watched as Military-Grade Goggle Man, Corn Man, & Stupid Handy Mandy took on the Hyper Mutant. On February 4th, 2017, Santa made a brief appearance at the Ledda Residence, where he briefly talked to Heartman, who had recently returned from the Cringe Dimension. St. Patrick's Day went way different than anyone could've predicted. During a chase sequence between Imhotep & a creepy Leprechaun, Santa showed up with a bolt of lightning. However, he brought with him a blizzard. Imhotep questioned this, but Santa claimed he was there to help him, harming the Leprechaun, as he was actually an evil creature in disguise. After giving him proper winter clothing, Imhotep left to defeat who would eventually be revealed as the Deep Creep, Xorbyent Zerpentine. The blizzard was brought upon earlier, & unfortunately, Santa had to bring it to New York, as it was meant to spread across the entire cost of the United States. Santa sincerely apologized for this. Though it was not known at the time, Santa threw a mystical golden egg from the sky to land in Dan's backyard on Easter. On August 16th, Santa met Vendu at SUNY. Apparently, Santa had heard a great many things about Vendu's magical abilities, & wanted to see for himself what he could do. What followed was a fun, meme-filled magic show. During one particular trick, Vendu came to the conclusion that Santa was responsible for the giant golden egg from The Second Weirdest Easter Special Ever. Santa indeed confirmed this, as they continued to perform spellbinding feats. Eventually, Santa pulled out a music box from his cloak & played "Spooky Scary Skeletons", using his ribcage as an instrument. Vendu responded by using the box to play the intro theme from The Nutshack. They immediately started raving, but were suddenly cut off by Jack Jarren appearing out of nowhere. They goofed around for a little bit longer before leaving. Santa was impressed overall by Vendu's magic powers. On August 31st, Santa learned about a young warrior named Sir Rob Oftolenov, who was killed by Slender Man earlier in the month. Santa felt the urge to do something about this, as Rob had too much to live for to die so soon. So, Santa teamed up with a Megahuman named Malachite to uncover Rob's skeleton from Zok Forest & revive him. Using a Romanian chant, Rob was resurrected. When he asked why he had to come back, Malachite claimed it was an act of random kindness, while Santa declared a warrior with his talents should live a longer life. Together, they celebrated Rob's return in Dan's house, where he was given gifts (new sword & armor). They treated him to a light feast, where they were unexpectedly joined by Biggus Dickus VII. Several drunken minutes later, Rob asked Santa why he was in different clothes upon being revived, & Santa answered that because Rob's body was without flesh or clothing, Santa had to give him new versions of both. After thanking the Ghost of Christmas for everything he did for him, Rob left. Santa would return on December 15th, visiting Dan's house because of some valuable information. Apparently, Santa was aware that more supernatural entities would be showing up after Christmas. After inspecting Dan's tree, Santa went upstairs & found Big Fat Ugly Bug Faced Baby Eating O'Brien, who was under the impression Santa had come to give him presents early. Santa corrected him, stating that he needed to see Dan; O'Brien told him he was in his bedroom, but in the bathroom next to it, something really weird was going on. Santa was about to open Dan's door, but his curiosity was peaked, so he opened the bathroom door to find Jungle Man, Sdrawkcab, & Dinosaur Man goofing around. Jungle Man sprayed Old Spice deodorant on him, urging him to leave because it wasn't Christmas yet. Weirded out beyond comprehension, Santa closed the door without a word & quietly surveyed Dan's room to find that he was still asleep. Out of options, Santa decided O'Brien would be the one to deliver the news to Dan instead. He then left. At some point in time between then & Christmas, Santa was touring the campus of Dan's college, MVCC. He invited him to visit, & there were some who complemented the ghost on his looks, as well as his lightsabers. He met up with Dan at the library before they would both leave. Santa would make his expected comeback on Christmas Day. He & Ferronidas would be partying in the Spirit World on that day, but before they'd be doing that, Santa wanted to show Dan a secret weapon of his. They went downstairs, as it would be better to show this thing in the dark. It was a protosaber, an ancient weapon used by the Jedi before lightsabers. However, its blade was unnaturally curved, & its red & white colors basically made it look like a candy-cane lightsaber. However, because it's a protosaber, it requires an external power source, as Santa literally had to plug it into an outlet in the wall for it to work. Dan made a remark stating that it was about time someone got him a gift. Santa was eager to hear if Dan had a battery pack to give old Saint Nick, but he didn't have any. Afterwards, Santa wished Dan a Merry Christmas & left with Ferronidas to get "wasted on eggnog". Four days later, Santa would visit Dan one last time to see how his Christmas Vacation was doing. Dan said it was going perfectly, & he also explained his plans for New Year's Eve. He'd be going to the Fall Residence instead of staying home for it, but if anyone were to come to the Ledda Residence, they'd have to go through a certain Sith Lord first. Santa then heard a familiar ominous breathing in the darkness, & out from the shadows emerged none other than Darth Vader. Santa was initially afraid to see him, but Vader said he'd make an exception for a Jedi being in the household while he's around. The leader of the V.A.U.D, M. Vorkov, was present, as well. Santa found it interesting that 3 people who all use the different sides of the Force were all in the same place at the same time without drawing their sabers. Vorkov concluded that this is what the Force is all about; balance. Vader agreed, stating that is the true power of Christmas, bringing people together despite their differences. Santa would then leave shortly. The Ghost of Christmas in General would remain mostly dormant throughout 2018, but made an unexpected appearance on November 9th, where he would bring much snow to New York. Jack was upset by this because he was trying to prepare for a Thanksgiving special, & out of nowhere, all everything's snowy. Santa said that he had no disrespect for any other holiday, but he found that this place had so much Christmas spirit, he had to arrive early. However, Jack convinced him that no one's in the Christmas spirit that early, & that it's nothing more than a marketing strategy. He even recalled a store that was selling Halloween, Thanksgiving, & Christmas products in August. Santa said not a word, & found some corn to throw. Jack then left, with Santa wishing him good luck on his Thanksgiving special. During the End of the World on December 7th, Santa Maria was one of the select few who survived Dan's xenocidal onslaught. Though the Earth was destroyed, there were enough pieces of the planet for him, Equinox, & the other Weather Lords to cling onto. Their essence was fading, yet they still held on. His powers were weakened as there was little of the Earth left, so he was unable to help anyone get to safety. Luckily, Princess Twilight & Ultraman were more than capable of taking care of that. After Dan rebuilt the Earth with the Infinity Gauntlet, everything was back to normal, & mankind had no memory of these events taking place. As for Santa, his powers were restored, but his memory was not erased of the cataclysm that occurred. He was very confused, but was thankful that Dan was only destroying so that he could create something new. He knew not what Dan's true intentions were, but he was confident that there was some greater purpose behind it. 6 Days later, Santa would visit Dan at MVCC after his classes were over. It was the end of the semester, & Santa wanted to see how his old friend was doing. Santa also met a new friend; Christmas Man. A resident of the Ethereal Dimension, Christmas Man came to help Santa during the holiday season, as even a little bit of extra help never hurts. Santa found Christmas Man to look oddly similar to Han Velsing, but he simply shrugged it off by saying, "Yeah...Rice Fields..." This suddenly triggered multiple flashbacks within Santa's head of all the times that reference has been made in the series. Later that day, he found Dan sitting alone near the library, writing in his journal. They were both startled by a drawing of the Illuminati's symbol on the desk he was sitting at. Little did Santa know that this would be the inspiration for the name of a secret group he had been planning on forming. Santa's last appearance of 2018 was during New Year's Eve, where he gave some water from the Fountain of Youth to Hydrion Barfallonyou. However, upon pouring it into the sentient water can's spout, it just went right through him. Apparently, he had a battle scar which doesn't allow liquids to stay in his body for long, & Santa completely forgot about it. On February 25th, 2019, Santa ran through a terrible snowstorm from the North Pole all the way to Dan's house, requiring his assistance. They sat down at a table & Santa explained that the polar vortex, which was bringing forth unusual weather patterns around that time, was not caused by his powers, but instead brought upon by a Great Old One named Ithaqua. Dan was a bit startled by that name, for Ithaqua is the son of his sworn enemy, King Hastur. Santa needed Dan's help to cast out Ithaqua, for if he stays on Earth, he could potentially bring forth the next Ice Age. However, their conversation was suddenly interrupted by Equinox's presence, so Santa stepped outside onto the empty field behind the house. Equiniox appeared atop the well, & jumped down to talk, expressing his distaste for Santa trying to lengthen the winter. Equinox didn't know about Ithaqua's presence, & thus blamed Santa for the polar vortex, so they fought. Punch after punch, their battle moved the entire storm across the land. Santa was baffled at Equinox's strength, unbeknownst that he had been restored by the Shadow Pumpkin during Thanksgiving, & Equinox punched Santa out, winning the fight. Santa teleported back into Dan's house, with Dan declaring that the fight was epic. However, despite Equinox warming things up, Santa merely explained that this was just the calm before the storm; that storm being Ithaqua when he arrives. Later that night, Santa & Dan watched from his bedroom window as Heartman & Zerd Rathorn were looking for buried treasure in the snow. Sometime after that, Ithaqua had finally made his way to Dan's backyard. Santa watched out the window as the Almighty Tallest put on the Infinity Gauntlet, went outside, & forced Ithaqua to leave. Ithaqua roared at the Irken Emperor, but recognized his authority because of the Infinity Stones, & thus, he vanished. Meeting up with Santa back upstairs, Dan discussed with him how surprisingly easy that was, & Santa theorized that maybe Ithaqua just wanted to be left alone. Dan was expecting that something more would've happened; a fight at most. Feeling bad, Dan wished he just tried reasoning with the Great Old One instead, but Santa understood how Dan felt; anyone would've been nervous in that situation, & he believed Dan was justified in his actions. The two would then discuss the possibility of other Old Ones coming to Earth because of Ithaqua, thought it was all just speculation at this point, Santa would leave sometime after that. Santa would return on December 13th, which just happened to land on a Friday. He & Equinox were chillaxing at Dan's place, & from the cornfield, the notorious slasher, Jason Voorhees came out, seemingly dead. A lightning bolt revived him as he stood up & started to walk towards the road, ready to cause some carnage. Dan saw this & was about to take action, but Santa decided to be the hero of the day instead. Making his way outside, Santa halted Jason with the Force, stating that he's been a "very naughty boy". The two stared each other down, readying their weapons. They stood still for a moment, then finally lunged simultaneously at each other, but instead of drawing his lightsaber, Santa pulled out a Christmas gift out of nowhere. Jason stopped & took the box, shredding it open to reveal a hockey puck made entirely out of coal. Jason knew he couldn't win this fight, so not even wanting to bother, he went back into the cornfield. Santa would then declare victory & struck a pose, keeping it for an unusually long period of time. Currently, Santa resides in the North Pole, doing his best to keep the weather from going out of control. Personality Santa Maria is a holly, jolly ghost who wants nothing more than to bring joy to the world. He is kind & generous, giving aid to the needy when they need it. His generosity it what gave him his reputation in the first place. In his earlier appearances during R4ND0MN355, however, he seemed to act a bit more hostile. This is due to the change in environment, as the some of the characters in the show were a bit too chaotic for him to relax around. But putting that aside, Santa is one of the nicest supernatural beings to ever grace God's green Earth. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Ghostly Strength: Santa's ghostly form is relatively strong, able to contend with the likes of Heartman II, the Sith, Equinox, etc. He is strong enough to cause avalanches with minimal effort, though his maximum strength is unknown. * Ghost Punch: Santa has a special technique in which he can punch out a person's soul. He rarely uses it, though, as it's usually fatal unless the soul in question returns to its body. Ghostly Speed: Santa can move at great speeds too fast for the eye to keep up with, capable of running through massive snowstorms with no way of slowing down & punching fast enough to match a fully-powered Equinox. His maximum speed is unknown. Invulnerability: Santa's ghostly physiology grants him near invincibility. Though he can still feel pain by taking on a physical form, he is never really hurt often. He is tough enough to survive the destruction of an entire planet. Ghost Physics: As a spirit, Santa can make himself both intangible & invisible at will. This is how he can sneak into almost any place undetected, as well as evade attacks by having them just phase through him. Immortality: Upon becoming a Force Ghost, Santa became immortal; unkillable & unaffected by aging. Flight: Delivering presents to everyone in the world who celebrates Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, or some other gift-giving holiday is no easy task to do in just one night. So, this means that Santa has to get from house to house within a short window of time. His top flight speed is 150,000 miles per hour. Lightsaber Duelist: In his time as a Jedi Master, Santa has perfected two types of lightsaber combat. Not only is he a duelist with a lightsaber, but regular swords as well. However, he has actually never been seen in a duel on-screen as of yet. * Soresu: Form III of lightsaber combat is heavily focused on defense. Practitioners of Soresu wait for their opponents to make a mistake, & strike at the most opportune of times. Evidently, Soresu users are excellent at finding an opponent's weak points. * Niman: Form VI integrates all 7 forms, as well as incorporating Force powers. Special Powers Christmas Magic: Though some Christians argue that magic is the work of the Devil, others have settled on the fact that there is both good magic & bad magic. Santa uses an exclusive type of holy magic to perform many supernatural feats with. * Teleportation: Santa can disappear & reappear at will. He can teleport himself, objects, & other people. He can also spawn food without having to prepare it. * Reality Warping: Santa's power is immense, & merely by existing, he can affect reality itself. Without him, nature itself would fall into chaos. This power also allows him to do things that make no sense. Wherever he goes, there's almost always snow accompanying him, sometimes changing the environment completely. ** Shapeshifting: Santa can alter his appearance to look however he wants to look. He can look like the traditional Santa Claus or he can look like a more ghastly version of himself. ** Wish Granting: Santa is fueled by the wholesome wishes of mortals, & will gladly grant them if they are for something that's within his power to give. For instance, he was able to give Batman the power of sudden clairvoyance out of nowhere just because he asked. ** Illusions: Santa can create illusions to an extent. For example, he once pulled out a laptop, which had himself on the screen looking at the same laptop, & within that one's screen was the exact same thing. It was like a neverending loop of Santas. * Necromancy Spell: Santa can bring the dead back to life, but only if he has a physical remnant of the subject in question. He, Claudius, & Wizard Mickey all use the same Romanian chant, "Morte va, vine invia da, *insert name here* I command you to rise!" ''The Romanian part translates to ''"the dead will come alive". * Temporal Window Spell: Santa claims that he can see into the past, which is how he knew about Rob's battle with Masky. However, it is unknown if he can see into the future. * Weather Manipulation: By absorbing the power of the red emerald, Santa has the power to change the weather itself. However, as the Spirit of Winter, his abilities in this field are limited to cold-based powers only. ** Cyrokinesis: Santa wields the element of ice by his side, & can create constructs of ice & snow. He can also freeze objects & people at will. ** Thermal Decrease: Santa's very nature brings with him a decrease in temperature. He brings a chill with him wherever he goes, & needs to do so for his other abilities to fully work. ** Rainstorm: Santa can cause rainstorms, & can take it further by creating freezing rain. ** Thunderstorm: When he's feeling a bit more chaotic, Santa can create a thunderstorm, giving him electrokinetic control over lightning. ** Snowstorm: Santa's weather powers shine brightest when he creates snowstorms. These can be as little as lasting one day to lasting for weeks nonstop. What makes it worse for everybody else is that he can create a snowstorm whenever he wants to. Fortunately, he's not malevolent in the slightest, so anything truly devastating is out of his control. *** Blizzard: In the worst case scenario, Santa can evolve a snowstorm into a blizzard. An example of this can be seen in The Weirdest St. Patrick's Day Special Ever, when he used this power to help Imhotep defeat Xorbyent Zerpentine. This same blizzard is one that affected the entire east coast of the United States. The Force: Santa is not only a talented magic user, but a good Force Wielder, as well. * Force Sense: Like all the supernatural beings of the Terrachaoverse, Santa can sense someone or something's power signature or power level. However, Force Wielders have a more unique variant which can directly focus on the location of another Force Wielder in particular. It also enables the user to have a heightened sense of awareness, meaning they can detect something significant near or far that might concern them. This is how Santa knows when someone is awake or asleep, naughty or nice. * Telekinesis: The most common of Force powers, Santa can move objects & people with his mind, usually applying a hand gesture when doing so. He can also apply his telekinesis to himself to look completely still. * Force Healing: Santa can heal wounds through the Force, no matter how severe. However, he never uses this power on himself; he would only use it on others who are far more deserving of it. Weaknesses Santa has very few weaknesses, as he is one of the most powerful supernatural entities from Earth. However, when he is separated from his weather powers for an extended period of time, he cannot use them normally when given them back. Also, as the Spirit of Winter, Santa's essence is connected to the Earth itself. This means that if there is no trace of the planet left, he will have nothing to cling onto, & will therefore cease to exist unless the planet is rebuilt. And even if he is a Ghost, his physical form can still be touched & harmed by beings close to or above his power level. Trivia * He is one of the few supernatural entities that's allowed to roam the Earth without any special restrictions, as he's responsible enough to not mess anything up on purpose. * His name isn't just another way of saying "Holy Mary", but it's also a reference to a brief line of dialogue from Blazing Saddles. Santa made Santa Maria his superhero name to invoke the presence of the divine mother. * In earlier installments in the series, Santa is seen with Human flesh, but later on, he adopts more skeletal features. This could be because Ghosts are known to change form. * This version of Santa does not exactly operate like the conventional idea of Santa Claus works. Instead of just giving presents to the good boys & girls of the world, he uses his powers to listen to what their parents are getting them, & he's the one who ensures that their delivery will be on time or not. He still gives the gifts, but he's not the one who orders them. Filmography Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Undead Category:Ghosts Category:4th Dimensional Beings Category:Magical Entities Category:Magic Users Category:Insane Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Dank Category:Form-Changers Category:Force Wielders Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Masters Category:Ancient Category:Immortal Category:Reality Warpers Category:Holy Category:Superheroes Category:Weather Lords